Electromagnetic radiation, such as microwave radiation, is a known mechanism for delivering energy to an object. The ability of electromagnetic radiation to penetrate and heat an object in a rapid and effective manner has proven advantageous in many chemical and industrial processes. Because of its ability to quickly and thoroughly heat an article, microwave energy has been employed in heating processes wherein the rapid achievement of a prescribed minimum temperature is desired, such as, for example, pasteurization and/or sterilization processes. Further, because microwave energy is generally non-invasive, microwave heating may be particularly useful for heating ‘sensitive’ dielectric materials, such as food and pharmaceuticals. However, to date, the complexities and nuances of safely and effectively applying microwave energy, especially on a commercial scale, have severely limited its application in several types of industrial processes.
Thus, a need exists for an efficient, consistent, and cost effective industrial-scale microwave heating system suitable for use in a wide variety of processes and applications.